


Alpha Pride, Omega Heat

by MaliceCoffee



Series: DCU A/B/O [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dick is a good big brother, Dildos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possibly more tags to follow, Rimming, Smut, batfam, so much crying, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceCoffee/pseuds/MaliceCoffee
Summary: Jason goes into heat in Roy's apartment, only problem Jason's not an Omega. Is he? IS HE!?!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a draft, I'm honestly just posting it for shits and giggles, no steadfast update protocol on this fic

Why was it always raining in Gotham? If it wasn’t a steady downpour it was an obnoxious drizzle and if it wasn’t a drizzle it was a mist sinking into your very skin. A perpetual damp over the city, maybe that's why everyone was so testy here in Gotham. No one knew what sunshine looked like. Roy sighed and put his bow back in its case. He had had to do some serious calibrations on it after beating Killer Croc over the heard with it, several times. That was his own fault, he hadn’t really been looking to win that fight but his damn survival instinct kicked in and he had fought back anyway. He blamed the Alpha in him, fucking subconscious just couldn’t let another Alpha put him down. Whatever, next time. He fell back hard onto his wood floor, the impact jolting his abused body. Good, Roy thought, serves you right for trying to fight back. He stared up at the waterlogged ceiling, a deep self hatred welling up in his chest. He scratched at the track marks on his arm, shame squeezing its way in to nuzzle up against the loathing.  
“Fuck!” Roy shouted to the empty room. Rolling to his side he staggered to his feet. He needed to clear his head or something. This was just pitiful. He made his way to the kitchen, hoping he still had some liquor hidden away. Dick had cleaned out his entire stock, saying Roy couldn’t just trade one addiction for another. Roy couldn’t blame him, it was a smart move. Still he was sure there had to be somewhere Dick hadn’t looked. Rummaging through his cupboards Roy looked with a futile hope when he heard a crash in the living room. Quickly, he grabbed a knife he kept hidden under his kitchen table and peeked around the corner into the living room.   
A lamp was knocked over, making odd shadows from where the light fell. The coffee table and couch were askew, pushed at an angle. The window was open, rain falling into the apartment. Roy couldn’t make out any shape or form to suggest there was anyone else there. Still on edge, Roy went to close the window. He wondered if some stray cat had maybe gotten in. Though knowing his luck he doubted it would be something that simple. Roy latched the window and looked down at the small puddle of water that had formed. Then he notices the puddle trailed off into distinct looking footprints, leading directly to behind the couch. Roy’s heartbeat began to speed up and he raised the weapon still in his hands. He did not particularly like the idea of someone breaking into his home, that would just seem impersonal if he died in his own safe house.   
As he went to peer around the couch it hit him. The unmistakable scent of smoke, gunpowder and very scared Omega. Roy lowered his knife and looked down at the curled up form of Jason Todd. He was soaking wet and trembling, fear and worry rolling off him in waves. Roy could feel his heart squeeze in pity. He had never seen his friend like this, what the hell had happened?   
“Jay?” Roy asked going to kneel down beside his friend. He was startled then when Jason took a shot at him with his pistol. Roy fell back, his ear ringing from where the bullet barley missed his head. Jason scampered to the corner, a snarl an his face.   
“Stay back!” He yelled, gun still poised at Roy. It was shaking in his hand though and a stronger wave of fear wafted off of him. Roy stood holding is hands up in surrender. This was beyond unusual for Jason, usually so assured and unapologetic. Not to mention, Jason wasn’t an Omega? For as long as Roy had known him he had always smelled like a Beta, what the hell was happening?  
“Jason, come on it’s me. Roy, your pal, remember?” Roy made to move closer. Jason’s grip tightened on his gun, pointing it true to Roy’s chest.  
“Stay back!” He growled. Roy consented, moving back to his spot.  
“Ok, I won’t touch you. It’s ok.”  
“Don’t come near me, Alpha.” Jason ground out, a deep, defensive growl reverberating through him. Well that at least seemed a little Jason like, Roy didn’t know a single Omega that would dare make a noise like that to an Alpha.  
“Alright, I’m not gonna do anything. Just, tell me what happened. Maybe I can help” Roy tried to sound as gentle and calm as possible. Jason shook his head. Another tremor ran through him and he clutched his stomach like he was in pain. Had he gotten in a fight? Was he injured? Roy swallowed down his fear, not wanting to agitate Jason more than he already was.   
“I made a mistake.” Jason said, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  
“What mistake? Whatever it is I’m sure we can fix it.” Roy consoled. Jason shook his head again, harder this time.   
“I made a mistake. I miscalculated. I was so stupid, thought I had a handle on it. But it was too much, too many of them, too many scents. I couldn’t...couldn’t.” Jason babbled, his legs gave out and he sank to the floor, shaking even harder now. “It hurts. Needed somewhere safe. Somewhere safe.” Roy couldn’t hide his fear anymore, what the fuck happened to Jason?   
“Jay, please. If you’re hurt I need to be able to help you.” Roy held out a hand to Jason. Jason flinched away, trying to make himself small.   
“No! Not again, never again! Stay the fuck away from me!” Jason yelled, firing off another warning shot. Roy took the hint this time. Whatever distress Jason was in he didn’t want Roy’s help. Taking a deep breath Roy tiptoed around Jason so he could make his way to his bedroom. Jason watched him the whole time, eyes sharp like a cornered beast. Once to his room Roy quickly grabbed his phone and called the first person he could think of.  
“Hey, Roy, wasn’t expecting a late night call from you. Whats up?” Dick answered as jovial as always.  
“I need your help, it’s Jason”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I just pulled out of my ass....A second chapter. How does she do it guys?  
> This is a little dialogue heavy, sorry.

A swift knock on the door had Roy rushing to open it. He had been standing by the kitchen watching Jason carefully. He hadn’t moved from his curled position in the corner of the living room. The only movements he made were the occasional shudder or tremor that ran through his body. Even more distressing was the new tantalizing smell coming off Jason, sweet and ripe. Like fresh fruit in summer. Roy knew that could only mean one thing. Jason was going into heat.  
“Where is he?” Dick asked, his expression and demeanor serious for once, a duffle bag over one shoulder. Roy pointed to where Jason was sitting in the corner. He swallowed the saliva that had started to pool in his mouth. Though he hated to admit it he was glad Jason was so scared, at least the acrid smell of frightened Omega was making the scent of his heat less enticing.   
“How long has he been here?” Dick asked making his way over to Jason.  
“I don’t know, half hour or so. He just showed up through the window. I thought he was hurt or something but he wouldn’t let me near him. Then I noticed the..the..” Roy found couldn’t finish the sentence. Dick nodded and knelt down beside Jason who was obviously fine with Dick’s soothing Beta scent.  
“Hey, Jay. What’s going on?” Dick asked.  
“I made a mistake. Miscalculated. There were so many of them Dick. It had been so long. I should have known. Stupid. Pathetic.” Jason tried to articulate, more tears streaming down his face. Dick just nodded.  
“So you ran?” He asked. Jason nodded. “Why didn’t you go home?” Jason shook his head and began trembling again.   
“Not safe.” He said  
“And you felt here was safe?” Jason nodded, burying his head in his arms. Dick looked toward Roy. Roy held his hands up in defeat. If Jason felt he was safe here in Roy’s apartment then why was he acting so aggressively toward him? Why wouldn’t he let Roy help? Why was he so scared? WHY?  
“I don’t want to risk moving him when he’s like this. He should stay here.” Dick said, turning toward Roy and passing him the duffel bag. “I brought some stuff he might need.”  
“Dick, I don’t think...I mean, it’s not like...I just can’t.” Roy stammered. “I mean, you’ll stay too right?”  
“It’s not that hard. Just make sure he eats, stays hydrated and change the sheets every so often.” Dick slipped an arm around Jason’s wasit and hauled him to his feet, “Kinda like a houseplant.” Dick managed to half walk, half drag Jason to the bedroom, blatantly ignoring Roy’s protest and question.  
“It is definitely not like a house plant. Houseplants don’t try to shoot you when you get near them. Which I think should be an obvious sign that this is a bad idea!”   
Dick continue to ignore him as he laid Jason out on the bed. He began work removing his soaked clothes. That only seemed to escalate the situation as the scent of Jason’s pheromones came out full force as each article of clothing was removed.   
“Dick.” Roy said, almost a whisper as the tantalizing scent made him scared, aroused and nauseous all at the same time. Dick looked up seeing Roy’s eyes blown wide, his jaw clenched.  
“Can we just... slow down for a minute.” Roy said, eyes fixed solely on Jason’s body and the pool of slick seeping through his boxers.“Please.”   
Understanding Roy’s discomfort Dick left Jason with just his tee and boxers and lead Roy back into the living room. Roy sat on the couch as Dick grabbed him a glass of water.   
“Better?” Dick asked, sitting down next to his friend. Roy worried the glass between his hands but nodded anyway. They sat in silence for a few moments to take the time and gather their thoughts. So many things were running through Roy’s head. Too many questions, too many doubts and worst of all the heart crushing worry for his best friend (as corny as that sounded it was true). He couldn’t think of a single explanation for this situation. True, all the heroes he knew used pheromone diffusers when in costume, maybe Roy had just never noticed before. He wasn’t very observant and the Bats were known for going that extra level in keeping secure identities. Come on, Harper, that's the best you could come up with. Roy shook his head. There had been plenty of time when neither of them had been using diffusers so that was a crap shoot of an idea. Was it those guys he had been talking about earlier? Did they use some sort of bio weapon that affected biology? No, of all the villains and psycho scientists they’d faced none of them had come close to creating a weapon like that. So, doubt some common street thugs would be smart enough too. Something, there had to be some reason why this was happening. Roy looked at Dick, trying to swallow down his growing panic.  
“Dick. What the fuck is going on here?” He asked. Dick wouldn’t look at him, locked away in his own thoughts. That alone was enough to fray the last of Roy’s nerves. If Dick was being so hush-hush about this then...   
“Goddamnit Grayson!” Roy threw the glass he was still holding at the wall. The thing shattered and scattered along the floor. Roy heard a faint whimper coming from the bedroom and willed himself to calm down. Not that it helped. He flopped back down on the couch, his knee bouncing in agitation. He glared at Dick.  
“Speak.” He practical commanded. Dick flinched a little at the tone of Roy’s voice and finally looked at him.  
“What do you want me to say? What do you expect me to say?”  
“Oh, I don’t know. How about we start with the fact that Jason is going into heat in the next room!” Roy had to strain to keep from yelling.   
“Yeah, don’t think he wanted you to find out like this. Or at all for that matter.” Dick dropped his gaze again.  
Roy stared at Dick. Of course he knew. It was stupid of Roy to think he didn’t. Dick had always been Jason’s confidante when they were kids. Logically Bruce would know, Alfred, probably Tim. That begged the question.  
“Who else knows?” Roy asked. Dick looked up, clearly not expecting that to be the question asked.  
“Just the family and now you.”  
Roy nodded, “Ok, so now my next question. Why wouldn’t he let me near him?” It had been bothering him since Jason had tried to shoot him. They were friends, partners and Jason had never had a problem with his gender before. He remembered that look on Jason’s face, though. The look of sheer terror at the thought of an Alpha coming anywhere near him. Not to mention the fact that Bruce is an Alpha, and Kori, and Bizzaro, and that Amazon chick he sometimes hangs out with. Looking back, Jason has really only associated with Alphas. So what was the problem with them now? Roy looked at Dick expectantly.  
“I don’t know.” Dick said at last.   
“You don’t know or you won’t tell me?”  
“I honestly don’t know, Roy. Clearly he has never had a problem with Alphas before. I don’t understand why he’s tweaking out now. His other heats were never like this.” Dick ran a hand through his hair and leaned back on the couch. “I don’t understand how he even went into heat.”  
“What?”  
“I. I don’t know how to explain it. When he came back, after he, you know. He wasn’t the same. I know you’ve heard this all before but he really was different. Angrier, more aggressive, any moral sense, just,” Dick made a sign of something puffing away with his hand, “And his scent, it..it was still there but. It was almost like he was trying to push it down. Like he was trying to deny to himself that this was a part of him, part of his very nature. I don’t know if he’s had a heat since he came back.”  
“And he never said anything about it?” Roy asked. Dick gave him the, Seriously, look.  
“Yeah, one sun shiny day we sat down in the garden with a nice spot of tea and talked all about our feelings and shit. There were tears and everything.”  
“Point. Taken. Asshat” Roy ran his hands over his face, exhausted. “So, now what.”  
“Now what, what?”  
“Really? What do we do about Jason?”  
“Right, right. Like I said, he obviously feels safe here so what’s the point in moving him.”  
“Dick.” Roy started.  
“I put some extra clothes in there, some water, snacks. It’s been so long since I’ve helped someone with their heat. I couldn’t quite remember what was all needed. But, the snacks should be his favorite, if I’m remembering correctly.”  
“Dick!” Roy said a bit more forceful. Dick shut his mouth and looked at Roy. “That's all well and fine that Jay stays here. Thing is, what am I supposed to do? Like, are you gonna stay here and keep an eye on him or..?” Dick stared at him. A subtle awkward vibe settled over him as Dick sat and said nothing, obviously never a good sign.  
“You ARE gonna stay and help Jay through this right?”  
“Weee...hummm...mmmm...aaaa”   
Roy narrowed his eyes at the flaky bastard sitting next to him. Of all the irresponsible things Dick Grayson could possibly do this ranked pretty high.   
“Richard Grayson, you are not leaving me alone with him!” Roy fummed. Dick held up his hands.  
“Look I would love to stay and take care of Jason but I’m helping Bruce with this thing and...”  
“You’re shitting me. There isn’t anyone else who can help. Tim?”  
“Out of the country. Which you didn’t hear from me.”  
“Barbara?”  
“With Supergirl in the Sahara. And before you ask, Steph is with them.”  
“Alfred?” Roy said, desperate for anyone to rescue him. Is this what most normies feel when they're in peril?  
“You really want Alfred in your place? Roy it’ll be fine. Like I said I brought all the supplies he should need. Plus I put some toys in there too, doubt he’s gonna want you to stick your knot in his ass.”   
“Get the fuck out.” Roy growled standing and pointing towards the door. Dick scurried off the couch trying hard not to let his smile show.   
“I will be around if you absolutely need anything. I’ll try to stop by in a few days.” Dick said as he opened the door. Roy simply glared at him and shut the door in his face. He could hear Dick stand there for a few moments before taking his leave. Really living up to your name there, pal. Roy thunked his head against the door, taking several deep breaths to try and calm his nerves. Today had already been a shitty enough day now it was gonna turn into a shitty week. Hell, at this point he might as well chalk it up a shitty life. He could almost hear Jason’s joking tone, But did you die? Roy snorted to himself and turned back to his apartment. Probably would be a good time to check on Jason. Roy looked to the bedroom only to be startled by Jason staring daggers at him. Roy froze, like a deer in the headlights. He raised his hand to give a friendly wave. Jason bared his teeth in response and let out a deep growl, slamming the bedroom door shut. Yeah, this was going to be a long ass week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, nelly. How will our boys prevail?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was this so hard to write? Struggle is real guys.

**An Alpha is strong, powerful, dominant. They take hold of any situation or person and make them submit. Dominance demands submission, submission means victory.** The texbook standard of an Alpha. Was complete and utter bullshit. Roy stood at the door to his own bedroom; a nervous wreck. His palms were sweating, his head was pounding, drool was practically coming out of his mouth in rivlets. And just to put a neat little cherry on top of this shit cake, the smell of Jason’s heat had started seeping through the door, making his dick throb full in his jeans. Even with all that, Roy couldn’t seem to muster up the confidence to open the door.  
**An Alpha does not allow weaker men/women rule over their domain**. Roy tried shaking out his body, hoping to get his body to listen to him somewhat. It was his duty to make sure Jason was ok. If not because his instincts were telling him to, than for the sole reason that Jason was his friend. Ok, he could do this. He was Roy fucking Harper, a hero, he was not going to let some irrational fear dictate his action. Still, better to approach with a healthy respect for Jason’s more...violent, tendencies.  
He tapped timidly on the door and upon not hearing anything Roy slowly peered into the room. It seemed Jason had been busy. The mattress was pushed off the frame and angled toward the far corner of the room, propped up against the bedside table. The comforter was draped over the upturned mattress and across the lamp on the nightstand. The other side of the comforter was stuck to the wall with knife causing a secluded den like area. Roy was impressed Jason still had the sense to construct something like that. Roy edged a little closer to the makeshift den, peering in. He saw Jason huddled with up with several pillows and blankets, the sharp tang of slick coming off him. No surprise considering Jason was sitting there stark naked. Jason looked up at Roy and for a moment there seemed to be some sort of clarity, just a split second of recognition, then it was gone. Anger replacing any sort of familiarity. It was then he noticed another blade gripped tightly in Jason’s hand, clearly unafraid to use it. Roy stopped, keeping a fair distance. Jason looked like a predator, muscles tense, poised to spring into battle; Roy was sure he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that fury.  
“Hey, Jaybird. How you feeling?” What kind of stupid question was that? Jason wasn’t leaping across buildings, gun toting and giddy on blood rage. Jason responded with a resonate growl, grip tightening on the handel.  
“Alpha.” Jason ground out. Roy sighed, he figured Jason probably wasn’t in a conversational mood. Rising and making his way to the duffel bag Dick had brought with. He had said there were supplies in there that was supposed to help. Rummaging through Roy found plenty of protein bars, bottled water, towels that were clearly from Jason’s apartment, judging from the scent. Well thought out, organized. Leave it to Dick to provide just what was needed. He dug around the bottom of the bag looking for anything else that might be of use. His fingers brushed against something that felt like a round silicon bulb attached to a dial of some sort. Roy knew what it was without having to take it out. A common dildo that acted as a pseudo knot. Useful. Feeling around some more he brushed over several other toys. Thank you, Dick Grayson.  
Roy looked back at Jason’s tent, no movement. Grabbing a couple bars and a bottle of water Roy timidly made his way back over to Jason. He sat down keeping a safe distance.  
“Are you thirsty? Hungry?” Roy offered, rolling the water bottle towards him. Jason eyed it suspiciously, unmoving save for a small shudder that went through him. Saliva pooled in Roy’s mouth as the scent became stronger. God, it held so much promise and so much potential. It still held that sharp bite of fear and rage, though, dampening the scent a bit. Not enough.  
“I want to help Jay. I just don’t know how.” Roy looked down at the bars in his hand. As if they could give him some sort of answers to his aching questions. Well not only aching questions. He let out a shaky breath. Was the universe getting a kick out of his suffering? Sure maybe he deserved a few solid kicks in the pants but Jason? Hadn’t he been through enough? Why did he have to suffer? What did Jason Todd ever do to the universe for it to fuck him over so badly?  
A thud drew Roy’s attention back to Jason. He had slumped against the wall, sweat starting to roll down his neck. Roy had the instinctual inkling that he needed to get closer to Jason, to hold him, comfort him. He moved slightly, inching closer. Jason snapped to attention, lips curling in a snarl. It was considerably less effective as another shudder racked through his body causing him to sway a bit. Pure instinct dictated he move, Roy stood moving toward Jason. Wanting so desperately to do...anything...he reached out. Big mistake, Jason somehow manage to acquire some semblance of coherency and slashed out with his blade. It caught Roy just as he was reaching out, the sharp stink of flesh splitting open and the warm trickle of blood down his wrist. Roy flinched back holding his now wounded hand. Jason was up on his feet now in a defensive stance, knife at the ready.  
“Give me a reason, Alpha. Give me a FUCKING REASON!” Jason yelled, lunging forward. Roy got the hell out of Dodge and booked it out of there. Closing the door rather forcefully he slumped against it clutching his hand. This just wasn’t fair, he had never once been afraid of Jason hurting him and now coming face to face with his fury it was something new entirely. And not altogether unpleasant. Mark him down as scared and horny, a naked furious Jason Todd threatening him was going to wet his dreams for, maybe ever. There was no way this was going to end well.  
***  
Three days. Three fucking, torturous, incredibly erotic days. And Jason’s heat was still in full swing. After the knife incident Roy had limited the time he spent near Jason. He only went into the bedroom when absolutely necessary, making sure Jason kept up his hydration and at least eating something substantial. Jason hadn’t warmed up at all in the meantime, he stayed mostly in his little den. There were times Roy heard him in the bathroom and the duffel bag had been thoroughly ransacked. At least Jason was able to pacify himself, Roy had heard and read that an omega’s heat could be unbearable. Granted Roy felt the ever present heat in his groin was also unbearable. He had jacked off as much as he could but nothing helped, he knew nothing but Jason’s sweet ass would fix this particular dilemma.  
Currently Roy was face down on his floor trying not to smash his face into the it in frustration. There just seemed to be no end to this. A slow, sweet, crawl into madness. He should have just let Killer Croc off him when he had the chance. God, he was so pathetic. Weak ass Alpha couldn’t even do this right. At this point the need and want to help Jason was outweighing any other feeling. It was written into him as an Alpha to care for an Omega in heat and he wasn’t even allowed that. He was also no closer to figuring out why Jason had suddenly gone into heat. He had gone through several of his contacts trying to find out if any of them had seen the Red Hood three days ago. Radio silence.Yet another uncomforting thing. He had learned that the less information on a subject the worse the situation was.  
Several raps on the door shook Roy out of his macabre thoughts. It took considerable effort to rouse himself up off the floor. Who knew the weight of your own self hatred was so hard to lift. He somberly walked over to the door and opened it with a huff. He caught Dick with his fist half poised to let out another stream of knocks.  
“Hey!” He said cheerily. Roy made to close the door in his face. Dick stopped him with his boot. “Come on don’t be like that. I brought goodies” He held up a couple bags from the local taco stall down the road. Roy knew there were Jason’s favorite. Roy jerked his head toward his apartment and opened the door wider. Dick bounced (yes bounced, damn giddy child) in, setting the food down on the table.  
“I hope you have a reason for dropping by.” Roy said blandly. Dick rolled his eyes and took out several burritos from the bag.  
“I just wanted to check in. Haven’t heard from you, guessing thats a good thing?”  
Roy shrugged, subconsciously itching at his wrapped hand. Dick noted the wound but let it drop for now. He took the food back to the bedroom. Roy watched him go, unreasonably pissed he was there. Well maybe not completely unreasonably the guy did drop a hostile Omega in his lap. It wasn’t just that though. It felt like something deeper, an ache in his chest that was telling him he needed to get rid of this intruder, and fast. He tried to push the feeling aside for now, Dick was tying at least. Rummaging through the bags Roy pulled out a couple tacos and a burrito, tearing into the greasy food. Man, this shit was good. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was and after practically devouring the tacos he started in on the burrito. He didn’t feel like he should be this hungry, he hadn’t even been doing anything the past few days. Maybe being constantly horny wasn’t such a bad thing. Nah. Dick reappeared holding a small device in his hand and staring intensely at it.  
“Thanks for the food.” Roy said, feeling like he had to make some sort of peace with Dick. Why though?  
“What? Oh, no problem. Gave me a chance to see how Jay was.” He looked down at the device again and an almost imperceptible frown crossed his brow.  
“What's that?” Roy pointed to the device. Dick looked up at him, seeming like he didn’t want to say.  
“Um. It’s, well. It tests blood.”  
Roy raised an eyebrow, fucking Dick Grayson was never that ineloquent. Now for the long silence and unwavering stare. Roy took another bite of his food, eyes boring into Dick, watching the subtle twitches as he was scrutinized.  
“Fine.” Dick huffed, bested, “Bruce designed this thing to estimate how long an Omega is going to be in heat for. I was hoping to use it on Jason. Thankfully it can give a reading even when an Omega’s heat has already started.” He looked back to the device.  
“So what is it saying?”  
Dick gave a sympathetic look, “Another five days, at least”  
Roy gripped his burrito tighter, the fillings spilling out over his hands. He clenched his jaw and could feel his head start to pound at the thought of having to spend another five days of this. He would die, he would for sure die at this rate.  
“Roy. Roy you all right buddy.” Dick shook his shoulder slightly.  
“I can’t do it Dick. I just...hes already tried to kill me. Twice. How the fuck am I supposed to keep this up?” Roy was starting to feel frantic. Dick squeezed his shoulder, trying to give off a reassuring vibe.  
“Roy its gonna be ok. I promise you will both make it through this. Everyone does.”  
Roy shrugged off Dick, tossing his mangled burrito on the table, and going to the sink to wash his hand.  
“Hate to break it to you but we’re not everyone. This, this isn’t a normal situation.”  
“You know what I mean. More normal than some people.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure Bruce is just sitting around just aching for an Omega he can’t have.”  
“You’d be surprised.”  
“Ew, Dick. I don’t need to know that.”  
“Look, he seems pretty coherent right now. Probably hit a low point, might even let you go near him. Try talking to him and see where you can get. It might not seem like much but who knows, it might help.”  
Roy sighed, running his hand over his face. Those were some pretty big ifs to be riding on and if Jason was willing to slice and dice him once who’s to say he wouldn’t gladly do it again. But Dick had a point, it might help. He took a deep breath, held it for a few counts then let it out.  
“I’ll try.” He said quietly. Dick put on that sympathetic look again.  
“Thank you. I’ll try to stop in again if I can.” Dic made his way to the door. He gave one last wave before taking his leave.  
Great, all alone to deal with this. Again. No worries, he had a plan now. Simple straight forward and right to the point. Roy’s breath caught in his throat. Oh God, he was about to walk into that room and have an emotional conversation with Jason Todd. How did that even work? It wasn’t exactly like Oliver had been the best role model in that department. And he was pretty sure Bruce had crushed any sort of emotion into dust years ago. This was damn near an impossible task. Well, if Roy Harper was one thing it was an idiot when it came to rushing into dangerous situations.  
Steeling himself up Roy made his way to the bedroom. He gave a brief knock as he opened the door. Jason wasn’t in his hovel for once, instead sitting against the wall under the window, food wrappers strewn around him. He glanced up at Roy, eyes still holding their predatory stare but clearly to exhausted to do anything about it. Roy slowly made his way over to Jason, standing a few feet away from him. The orange light from the street lamps cast sickly shadows across Jason’s featured making him look so small and vulnerable. It was rare for him to be this unclothed and Roy couldn’t take his eyes off him. The thick muscles that corded along his body, his powerful thighs with the various scars running along them, his jawline, the deep set of his eyes. All tantalizing features. Then there were the obvious features distinctly Jason. That white streak against his jet black hair and the large Y shaped scar on his torso. Roy both loved and hated them. Reminders of what Jason had been through yet signs of his perseverance.  
“Hey.” Roy offered. Jason gave him the dirtiest side eye Roy had ever seen. Roy had to stop himself from chuckling at that, only Jay.  
“Dick said you were a little more with it right now.” No response, “Thought we might, I don’t know, talk I guess. Do you remember what happened?”  
Jason stared ahead, unmoving, unblinking.  
“K, that's fine. That’s fine. Look, Jay, I don’t know how to do this. But man, I’m worried about you. I mean, I always worry about you but this is so much more. So different then anything we’ve been through before and, shit, man, I don’t know what to do. I just...you gotta let me know what it is I can do to help cause I’m kinda freaking out here. You know?” Roy looked down at Jason, searching, pleading. Jason stirred, looking up at Roy. His eyes were so clear, so focused. Jason looked at Roy, really looked at him. It was all kinds of unsettling and damn his body, Roy was getting turned on by it.  
Jason stood then, grabbing the knife that had been sitting by his side. He stood to face Roy standing far closer then Roy would have expected. Eyes still boring into him Jason raised the knife and placed it against Roy’s throat. Roy stiffened, ok this was exactly the kind of worst case scenario Roy had thought of. This was how he was going to die, at the hands of his best friend who wasn’t even completely coherent.  
“You want to help?” Jason asked, his voice low and husky. Roy swallowed, tang of his Alpha saliva clear and present. He gave a small nod, unsure of his voice. Jason snorted.  
“How could an Alpha possibly help?” Jason locked eyes with Roy. He couldn’t breath, couldn’t move and Roy was pretty sure all of his blood had pooled in his groin. Dear Lord, he hoped he could help. Jason lowered the knife to the place between his collar bones, pressing the tip up against his pulse point. He brought his face to Roy’s neck, nosing his scent gland. Roy could feel the tickling breath along his neck and he could have sworn he had reached a whole new level of Nirvana in that instance. He felt so out maneuvered, overpowered, under the thumb of someone so undeniably stronger than him. And it was making his whole body sing, instinct be damned. Jason pulled back and looked at him again, calculating and a bit unsure. He pressed the knife harder, just to reaffirm who was in control here.  
“You’re going to fuck me. Know this though, you trying anything, ANYTHING, and I will hurt you. Do you understand?”  
Roy nodded as emphatically as he could with the knife still so close.  
“Touch me wrong, move to fast, ignore my command, fucking try and claim me and you’ll regret every being born. Understood?”  
Roy nodded again only to have the knife pushed deeper, a trickle of blood starting to form.  
“Answer.” Jason growled out.  
“Yes, sir.” Roy somehow managed. Jason gave a sharp, crooked smile.  
“Then let's get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys need to get with it I tell ya. So much tension.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn son, wheres this bitch been. Don't worry my dudes I have not given up on this bad boy.

Jason readjusted the pillows for the hundredth time. He had taken down his den and placed the mattress back on the bed frame, covering it with all the blankets he could find and adjusting and readjusting the pillows. Why their positioning mattered Roy couldn’t figure out. He wasn’t complaining though. Jason had tasked him with taking all the toys from the duffel bag and placing them in a neat order and then he had to stand in the corner until Jason finished his rearranging. Roy couldn’t take his eyes off of Jay. The man moved with such subtle grace, a tiger roaming it's territory. All smooth, lithe, muscles hiding a truly frightening power. Roy wanted so badly to have that form writing over him, or under him, or really any way where he could drink in every bit of Jason. Finally satisfied with the mattress and pillows Jason made his way over to the toys on the floor. He picked up a couple of thicker dildos, inspected them and put them down. He set the one with the inflatable knot off to the side as well as a plug and a single sound that Roy hadn’t noticed before. How the hell was he getting even harder at the implications of that one simple decision. Jason looked up at Roy and stood, coming over to face him.   
“We’ll start with those until I say I want more. If I want more.” His eyes raked over Roy’s form in a predatory glance lingering on the clear outline of his dick trapped in his jeans.   
“Strip.” Jason commanded. Roy was eager to comply his Alpha hindbrain going into overdrive in expectation. A slight tremor ran through Jason as his body produced a fresh wave of slick. Roy paused with his hands on his jeans. He stared at Jason’s dick as it began to fill. It wasn’t terribly long but it was thick with a solid vein running up the length of it. Roy’s mouth watered, from the scent, the sight, the thought of maybe getting to shove that gorgeous cock down his throat. Oh God, please let Jason suck him dry.   
“I don’t remember telling you to stop.” Jason said breaking Roy out of his stupor. Quickly Roy finished the task at hand. He shivered a little as Jason scrutinized him. He moved a little closer taking Roy’s dick in hand. He gave it an experimental tug and watched as Roy’s knees almost buckled. God, it felt like he had been waiting an eternity for this moment. Jason continued his exploration, feeling out every ridge and slide of skin. His thumb slid over the slit spreading precum around then down to rub just under the head. Roy gasped and braced his hands back against the wall. Jason leaned forward nosing at Roy’s neck, scenting him. Roy’s pulse sped up and his dick jumped in Jason’s hand. He could feel Jason smile against his neck.   
“Look at you. Already so desperate for this” Jason whispered into his ear and gave a slow roll of his hips. His length rubbing against Roy’s thigh. Roy only nodded, speechless. Jason gave a harsh pull on Roy’s dick and squeezed hard at the base.   
“I didn’t quite catch that.” Jason growled out. That tone alone almost had Roy shooting his load right then and there. He whined and leaned his head back exposing his throat.   
“Yes! Fuck, yes. I wanna fuck you till you can’t walk for days. I wanna eat you out until you cum from my tounge alone. God, Jay, please. I’d even let you fuck me, just something. Anything!” His breath was coming fast as so many of his fantasies within reach. He would be lying if he said he had never dreamt about a situation like this. Well maybe not exactly like this. He would be remiss if he tried to deny his attraction to Jason. Even in his Robin days there had been something about him that Roy admired. Jason growled in approval and liked a stripe over Roy’s scent gland. Roy let in a shaky breath the Alpha in him going wild.  
Jason pulled back and gave a devilish grin. He dropped Roy from his hands and walked toward the bed. He glanced over his shoulder with a come hither look.  
“Let’s put those words of yours to use then.” Jason turned and spread out onto the bed. Roy watched stuned. How could he make such a simple action look so sensual. He brought his legs up to the edge of the bed, he leaned his head against one arm. Eyes half lidded Jason dropped his other hand to his cock, giving it a few slow strokes.   
“You need a fucking invitation. I thought you said something about eating me out.”   
Roy didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled himself away from the wall with such force he thought he would topple write onto Jason. Somehow, though, he managed to land on his knees albeit none too gracefully. Just as he was about to get to work he felt Jason’s hand fist in hair. Jason forced his head back looking him straight in the eyes. He brought out his knife from earlier (the fuck had he been keeping that) and pressed it to the corner of Roy’s mouth.   
“Don’t forget. We play by my rules. Do you understand?” Jason punctuated his question with a harder press of the knife. Roy couldn’t deny that the way Jason was acting was hotter than some of his most wild wet dreams but still the was something. A look in Jason’s eyes that told Roy it wasn’t just Jason’s arrogant confidence that had him saying those words. There was a hint of fear. As if Jason really thought Roy would turn into a rabbid cur at any moment. It was enough to bring tears to Roy’s eyes. The world had been cruel to Jason, too cruel, and Roy would never let Jason feel that way with him. Roy managed a weak smile.  
“Always, Jay. Your wish is my command.” He said, then cringed internally at how lame it sounded. It must have been enough for Jason though because the next thing Roy knew the knife was withdrawn and his face was shoved right into that sweet smelling slick.  
“Get going.” Jason commanded falling back. Roy smiled for real this time. Don’t need to tell me twice. He thought as he began to lick up the excess slick that had coated Jason’s thighs. Jason let out a shuddered gasp and gripped a little tighter on Roy’s hair. That only spurred Roy on. He continued on one thigh only to move onto the next. He gently ran his teeth along the sensitive flesh which earned him a growl and warning tug from Jason. Roy took the hint and decided to just dive right in. He pressed the flat of his tongue against Jason’s puckered hole. Jason let out a long moan. Guess Roy wasn’t the only one blue balling himself these past few days. He gave a wide lick letting the sweet taste of slick wash over him. It was odd. It wasn’t as if it was a distinguishable taste. He couldn’t clearly say whether it was cherries or lemons or a full on three course meal. It was simply Jason, sharp and instant. Yet there was something else. Something ethereal. And Roy couldn’t get enough. He gave two more long swipes of his tongue then sucked at the puckered flesh. Jason kept up a string of moans as his heat began to come back full swing. His legs started to tremble and more slick began pouring out. Roy hovered his hands over Jason’s thighs.   
“May I?” He practically whispered, looking up at Jason. Through heavy breaths Jason nodded an affirmative. Roy took hold of Jason’s legs spreading them just that bit wider. Jason took his hand away from Roy’s hair and draped it over his face. Continuing his assault Roy took in every inch of Jason. Everything from the way his hole fluttered under his ministrations to the firm solid from of his thighs in his hands. Finally Roy pushed passed the tight ring of muscle. Jason jerked in his grip at the new sensation.  
“Yes! Alpha...Alpha, yes like that” Jason moaned bucking into Roy’s face. Roy continued alternating between long purposeful swipes and fucking in and out. After what felt like only mere minutes Jason began to go taut, his back arching off the bed.  
“Fuck, fuck. Alpha I’m gonna, gonna cum. Fucking hell, almost there!”   
Roy dropped one leg and began stroking his neglected cock as he upped his speed. Jason came with drawn out groan it wasn’t long after that Roy came as well. Roy sat up on his knees looking down at Jason’s blissed out face. Glossed over eyes, flushed cheeks, a bit of drool on the corner of his lips. Roy reached up to to brush the sweat soaked locks away from Jason’s face only to have his wrist caught mid action. Jason sat up and looked down at his still hard cock. Running his fingers through the cum splattered on his stomach. He brought his fingers to Roy’s lips. Without a second thought Roy opened his mouth and sucked the fingers in, licking them clean.   
“Well now. That was quite the start.” Jason pulled Roy up. Before Roy had time to process what was happening he was suddenly being spun around and pressed down onto the bed. Jason straddled him running and ran his hands up Roy’s arms pinning them above his head.   
“Now, what’s next on the agenda?” Jason growled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, hoo, getting to the good stuff ladies and gents.


End file.
